<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Sad Song ( But We Sing It Anyway) by songbirdinacoalmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572950">It's a Sad Song ( But We Sing It Anyway)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdinacoalmine/pseuds/songbirdinacoalmine'>songbirdinacoalmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, POV Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdinacoalmine/pseuds/songbirdinacoalmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I whipped up at midnight. This isn't spell checked whoops</p><p>beta or no beta we die like our favorite danganronpa characters</p><p> </p><p>A deceased Chiaki Nanami observes her classmates as hope is restored.</p><p>(slight hinanami and komehina if you squint)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Sad Song ( But We Sing It Anyway)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were happy. For the first time in years, she saw her classmates eyes filled with hope. Though she may be gone, she always watched over them. </p><p>Chiaki Nanami was proud of her classmates. They overcame the despair that was programmed deep within them. Even better, Hajime Hinata came back! She had missed seeing him so much. </p><p>Chiaki wondered if he missed her  too. Does he miss her laugh? Does he miss when they'd play games together? Maybe she should walk up to him and ask him for another round of Pac Man when they get home. Yeah, she should do tha-</p><p>Oh wait. Nevermind. </p><p>Sadness washed over her soul. There were so many things she would miss.</p><p>Chiaki could never play games with Hajime again. </p><p>She could never graduate and join her friends to celebrate their success. </p><p>She could never go to college and make new friends while keeping in touch with the old ones.</p><p>She would never fall in love again. </p><p>There were so many things she wanted to do, but her hourglass had run out of sand. Death was a fickle friend that she had met too early. It was a tragedy that she died young.</p><p>A tragedy, huh? She would laugh if she could. Her untimely demise was more of a domino in a game of despair. Each domino fell in place to create the perfect tragedy. It made Chiaki wonder the value of her own life.</p><p> Was she expendable?</p><p> Was she just another casualty in this tragedy?</p><p> Did her life have any meaning or purpose?</p><p>She looked at her classmates again. The smiles on their faces were enough to prove to her that her life had purpose. </p><p>Chiaki turned to Hajime. He was talking with Nagito about their plans once they get home. Nagito had a glint of hope in his eyes, but it wasn't the same despair induced hope he usually had… it was true, and pure hope.</p><p>Hajime's eyes had the same hope, as his hands held on to Chiaki's hair clip. It was the only thing he had left of her, and he knew he would always remember the kind girl who would play video games with him after school. His friend, Chiaki Nanami.</p><p> At that point, Chiaki knew for a fact that her life wasn't expendable. It had worth and meaning, and she was glad she got to know him before her time ran out. </p><p>Her soul felt…. hopeful. She knew that everything was going to be okay for her friends.  A shining future was waiting for them. It was true…it.was absolutely true. She knew it. </p><p>It was bittersweet.</p><p>They were happy. </p><p>But...</p><p>She wished she could be partake in that happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>